


Christmas’ Surprise

by starlightksj



Series: The Magic of Christmas [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pls idk how to tag, Turn of events, background pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightksj/pseuds/starlightksj
Summary: Hongbin and Sanghyuk are university students studying the same major. They have been friends since high school, but now that their parents are going out of town for Christmas; they decide to spend their Christmas together. Follow this two lovely teenage boys on their way to their Christmas which will later on end with a surprise?





	1. Entry #1: November 30

November 30, 2016.

 

 

 

 

  
Hongbin was walking towards the library since he has to print out some references the professor left in there in reserved. The problem is that he is in the building number 600 and the library was across campus from where he was standing. Meaning he is walking in the cold ass weather that today brought.

Also, it is the last day of November, meaning the cold December is just around the corner and also finals. Which means, everyone right now is in stress to actually finish every assignment that they were giving on time and study for the finals all at the same time. Everyone would be stressed out with so much pressure on them.

After what it seemed like an eternity, which in real time only 10 minutes have passed. He finally reached the library. Opening the door of the library, he was greeted with more cold from the air conditioners. He wraps his self with the coat abut more, trying to give himself the much warm he desired as possible.

Going toward the front desk, he asked for the papers the professor left, signing something, and giving his university ID, he went towards the printers. Putting his backpack at the table next to the printer; he took out the papers from the folder and placed them in the printer.

Taking out his wallet and counting how many papers he needed to print, he counted 10 papers, meaning the copies would be only ₩1,000. He put the money in the little machine next to the printer and hit the print button.

The sound of the printer filled the quiet library. He put his wallet back inside his backpack and took out a folder where he would place his copies. Once the printer finished, he did just that. Put it back inside his backpack, took the original copies put it in the folder where they came and walked back towards the front desk.

“Excuse me? I'm here to leave this and get my ID back.” Hongbin asked and placed the folder in the top of the desk. The person that was looking down at his phone looked up to him.

That person smiled and said, “Oh hi Hongbin-ah, I'll take that please.” Hyuk said, standing from his seat, taking the folder, and taking it back where it belongs. Coming back, he brought Hongbin's ID back.

Handing it to him, he said, "Here you go, Bean!” he added, sitting back at his chair, “hey, are you free now? We could get lunch together!”

Putting his ID in his back pocket, he answered, “Well I already had my last class of the day so sure, why not?” With that, he smiled, showing his beautiful dimples.

He thought for a moment that he saw Sanghyuk blush creeping in his cute cheeks, but he might have imagined it. He shook his head, trying to forget that. Sanghyuk stood up and went around the front desk and now is standing in front of Hongbin.

Sanghyuk is a bit taller than Hongbin but Hongbin is older by two years. Sanghyuk always teased him about it and he didn't mind. They liked to tease each other.

“Hey! Explain to me what we learned in yesterday's class. Please!” He said giving Hongbin his famous puppy eyes. Hongbin chuckled agreeing to help him. That kid doesn't even ask, Hongbin thought.

That's how they spend the rest of the day. They ate their lunch and went back to their dorms so that Hongbin could explain everything they learned yesterday to Sanghyuk. And it was something Hongbin didn't mind doing for someone he cares for.


	2. Entry #2: December 4

  
December 4, 2016.

 

 

 

“Hongbin-ah!” Hyuk whines for the twelfth time. Hongbin sighs, sometimes he thinks how is he able to handle Hyuk. All he does is complain and whine about things. And this time, he is whining because Hongbin did not want to help him this time. I got a lot of work to do, Hongbin has thought. He needs to finish two essays that are due in three days and he has not started yet. “Procrastination at its finest,” Hongbin murmurs to himself.

“But Hongbin-ah! We both have the same final, why can't we study together?” Hyuk asks Hongbin once again. This time using his precious puppy eyes that worked every damn time on Hongbin.

Hongbin cannot really deny he does not want to help him but he does not know if it will be the right thing. Normally, when they both study together he ends up explaining Hyuk the same thing over and over again that they don't get anything else done. But he cannot say no to those eyes. He keeps denying that Hyuk might be or is one of his weaknesses.

Both of them have been best friends since little. Hongbin being only 2 years older than Hyuk didn't matter because even though in elementary and middle school they were in different grades, in high school Hyuk had taken an exam that made him jump right in the same grade as Hongbin was. And here they are in their 2nd year of university. Both of them studying the same major, Music & Arts.

Hongbin sighs, “Fine! But I'm only studying with you all the material once, understood?” He finally said in defeat. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Bean!” Hyuk says suddenly hugging Hongbin.

Hongbin widens his eyes not know what to do. They have hugged before but he does not know why this in particular hug feels different. His cheeks feel warm to the touch and his heart is pounding hard on his chest like it wants to get out.

After a few seconds, he pats Hyuk in the back who is still hugging him. Hyuk doesn't want to break the hug. Hongbin feels so warm, Hyuk thinks. Lately, he has been having this feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he is near Hongbin. The hell, he still gets that feeling every damn time he thinks of him.

He doesn't know what this feeling is. He has never been in love to actually know how it feels to have those butterflies in your stomach, that didn't really felt like butterflies at all. He gets nervous every time he wants to ask or talk to Hongbin, but he has been able to play it off well. Also, he has been wanting to feel Hongbin's warmth on his body lately. That is the reason he hasn't pull away from the hug.

“Hyukkie,” Hongbin says and Hyuk can feel his face turning red by the second. He loves when Hongbin calls him by that nickname that Hongbin gave him when they were little. No one else is allowed to call him like that. Only Hongbin.

After a moment of debating whether he should just stay hugging Hongbin or pull away. He decides to pull away even though he wishes he could feel Hongbin's warmth all the time, he should give Hongbin some space.

“Bring your notebook so we can start,” Hongbin says and Hyuk does just that. He walks over his desk and opens his backpack, taking out his music notebook then walking back toward Hongbin. Who was sitting on the floor by the foot of his bed?

Sitting in front of him, he opens his notebook and shows the part he doesn't understand. He does understand but he loves when Hongbin goes all teacher mode and explains it to him. He also loves hearing Hongbin's voice, so soothing and smooth like chocolate.

Hongbin chuckles at what Hyuk shows him. He knows Hyuk knows this already. They had a quiz about this a few weeks ago and both of them aced that quiz. But still, he decides to explain it to him. Maybe he forgot, Hongbin thinks.

They spend the entire afternoon studying. Well, it was more like repeating Hongbin explaining the topic to Hyuk for more than ten times while he tries to finish one of the two essays he had to do. He didn't mind it, it means that part in the test will be a piece of cake for him since he had already memorized everything he has been explaining to Hyuk. But just seeing the face Hyuk made when he finally understood made it all worth it.

 


	3. Entry #3: December 8

 

December 8, 2016.

 

 

 

 

Hongbin jumps at the sudden sound that filled the dorm room for a moment. With that, it was followed by a small curse coming from the bathroom. Standing from his bed, he walks towards the bathroom and knocks, “Hyuk-ah! Are you okay?” He says opening the door of the bathroom.

He looks inside and sees Hyuk sitting in a weird angle in the bathtub. “Oh, hi Hongbin, I just fell. Clumsy me but I'm okay,” he says while standing up. A sudden pain shot through his ankle making him fall into the bathtub again. Hongbin runs towards him then grabs Hyuk's arm to help him up.

“You hurt your ankle, how?” Hongbin asks not daring to look down at Hyuk's, not so little friend. He reaches for a towel without letting go of Hyuk. The towel finally is his hand; he helps Hyuk to wrap the towel around himself.

“I slipped and I couldn't grab something so I fell. Apparently, I hurt my ankle while it,” Hyuk says, chuckling. Hongbin sighs, sometimes he likes to be Hyuk. Even in situations like this, he always has a smile on his face. Though, you can clearly tell it does bother him; in this case, he is in excruciating pain yet he is all smiles and giggles.

In another hand, Hongbin is here, freaking out about it. Hongbin tends to freak out about small things so you can imagine how much he is freaking out right now.

He helps Hyuk out of the bathroom and onto the bed. He takes out some comfortable clothes for Hyuk as well as underwear. He shakes the thought of Hyuk actually having nothing underneath the sweatpants that he has just handed him.

Hyuk takes the boxers and sweatpants from Hongbin's hand; his fingers slightly brushing Hongbin's fingers. Just by that slight contact, Hyuk felt sparks go across his hand. Holding a smile, he slowly put his underwear on then follows the grey sweatpants. From the corner of his eye, he can see Hongbin staring at him or that is what he thought he saw.

Throwing the damp towel to the other side of the bed. He looks at Hongbin sitting in front of him on his own bed that was next to his. He hasn't put on a shirt yet and right now he could feel Hongbin's eyes burn into his skin. Out of nowhere, he feels something hit his head, “Ow! What the fuck?” Hyuk exclaims taking off whatever it was thrown to him.

“Put a shirt on,” Hongbin says, standing up and walking towards the door. “I'll get something to eat for us down in the cafeteria,” with that he opens the door and walks out, closing the door behind him. Hyuk lets himself fall into the bed and he covers his face with his hands. He uncovers his face and looks at the ceiling. Why am I feeling weird every time I am with Hongbin? Hyuk thinks. Sighing, he sits completely on his bed and takes the tv remote to turn on the tv and watch a movie.

Meanwhile, Hongbin is in the cafeteria of the university. It is empty since classes already finished and all students have left is to take their finals. There are students that are extremely lucky, they don't have to take finals because their professors didn't feel like it. Sadly, Hongbin and Hyuk have to take two finals of six classes they take. Already done with one yesterday and it has gotten a lot better than expected. But it was Professor Lee, even though he seems very strict, he was technically the opposite in the classroom.

Leaving that behind, Hongbin is in front of a bunch of snacks and doesn't know why he just stopped here. They hadn't had anything to eat yet. Instead, he is here in the snacks aisle. The cafeteria looks like a small grocery store that is perfect for people staying at the dorms. He decides to pick Hyuk's favorite chips then goes to a different aisle to pick up some ramen. Grabbing a few last minute things he suddenly wants and a pack of ice for Hyuk's ankle.

Paying for everything, he begins to walk towards their dorm room. In that 3 minutes walk, Hongbin could not stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom. He tries so hard to not actually look down but he did manage to snatch a peek of it and to tell you the truth; he is already imagining things he didn't think he will ever imagine.

He knows he already has feelings for Hyuk; ever since their second year of high school so fairly four years. Four years of hiding his feelings for his best friend because he doesn't want to ruin their years worth of friendship. He sighs, he hopes he can actually confess to him someday.

Finally in front of their dorm room door, taking a deep breath, he opens the door, “Hyuk-ah! I got food!” Hongbin says, entering the room and closing the door behind him with his foot. He looks towards Hyuk's bed to find him asleep with the tv remote on his stomach. He looks at the tv to see he was watching one of those cheesy Christmas movies. He chuckles, putting the bags in a very small table they have.

He takes the small ice pack and puts it in Hyuk's swollen ankle. Hyuk flinches a bit but continues to sleep. Hongbin smiles at Hyuk's peacefully sleeping face, “He looks like an angel,” he whispers. He goes and brushes a strand of hair away from Hyuk's face and whispers to himself, “I wish I can confess my feelings towards you, Hyukkie,” with that he walks towards the table where he left everything he bought.

What he didn't know is that Hyuk heard everything. “He has feelings towards me?” He asks himself, not daring to wake up just to be safe. That answers my feelings too? Hyuk thinks. He still isn't so sure but he knows what he is feeling must be the same Hongbin is feeling towards him. He just hopes this doesn't ruin their friendship.


	4. Entry #4: December 12

 

December 12, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah! Thank God finals are over now!” Hyuk exclaims, throwing his math review to the trash can on his right. Hyuk feels a sudden relief when he does that. Math is one of the subjects he isn't very fond of. Again, he doesn't think anyone likes math, maybe Hongbin. The guy might say he dislikes it but yet he aces every exam.

Walking towards the main halls, he can only see a few students. Most of the students are still taking their finals or some, like Hyuk now, have finished and they don't have any more to take. He makes a turn to his left and walks to the last door of that hall. Laboratory, it reads the little black sign with its white letter. Hongbin is taking a biology laboratory final now. Remembering Hongbin's face of pain every time he was studying, he is going to be there for a while.

Normally, when you are taking an exam you have the entire class to finish it. That is exactly one hour and twenty minutes but if it like Hongbin right now. Normally laboratory class is three hours long so he expects to at least wait for Hongbin for about two hours. His math final was earlier than Hongbin so it was known that he was going to finish earlier.

Sitting by the door of the classroom, he waits. He takes out his phone and earphones, plugs them in and starts searching for a song or a playlist to listen. He comes across a playlist Hongbin made which he titled as Our Songs. He clicks on it and sees that the playlist is a bunch of songs they have made for their music and composing class and also there was LR's mini album. A sub-unit both him and Hongbin admire. There is also some Park Hyo-shin because Hongbin is a huge fan of him and Hyuk likes to tease him about it.

He hits shuffle and the first song that comes on it is one that Hongbin wrote and compose himself, which Professor Lee gave him an A+ because it is simply perfect. Hongbin just replied at that comment with a blush on his cheeks and saying he could only make that work it was because it is for someone special to him. By that time, Hyuk only thought it was for a girl Hongbin liked but now that he thinks about it. Is the song Hongbin compose for me? Hyuk thinks.

He remembers a few days back he heard Hongbin say something but what he heard was actually true? He was so sleepy and drain from the pain his ankle was causing him. He looks at his ankle, still wrapped with a cream band. He can walk okay now, it does hurt a bit but it is getting better.

He looks at his phone, the screen now black, he hits the home button and sees his lock screen. A photo of him and Hongbin on Halloween. They went to a Halloween party that someone was throwing in their dorm. Hongbin dressed up as a vampire and Hyuk dressed up as Naruto because he felt like it. It was fun, they drank, Hyuk got drunk and Hongbin had to drag him all the way back to their dorm.

He chuckles at the memory and then his phone vibrates. He looks at it and sees it is a message from his mother. He smiles and opens the message, as he reads it a frown appears on his face.

  
Sanghyuk-ah! I miss you so much! How did finals go? Are you okay? Is Hongbin okay? Are you eating well?

I wish I can see you right now but sadly I can't. Your grandmother has been sick lately so we are going to keep her company and help her get better. In other words, we won't be home for Christmas. I'm sorry, Sanghyuk. We will see each other soon! Also, you can stay at Hongbin's for Christmas since your sister will be spending it with her boyfriend.

I love you very much, my dear! Don't forget that.

From: Eomma <3

He responds to her right away. Letting her know everything is fine and answering her questions. When he hits send, the door of the classroom opens. He puts his phone in his pocket and looks up. He smiles looking at Hongbin walking out of the classroom. Hongbin looks tired but in his eyes you can see the relief he feels after finishing the final.

Taking one of his earphones off, Hyuk asks, “How did it go?” Standing up and putting his backpack on his left shoulder. Hongbin responds, “A lot better than what I have expected it,” making his biology review into a paper ball, he throws it towards the trash can that is it a few inches in front of him. Smiling when it got inside, he looks at Hyuk, “What about you? How did math go?” He asks while he starts to walk down the hallways, already wanting to me in their dorm.

“Well it was as awful as I anticipated but I think I did pretty good on it,” Hyuk says walking next to Hongbin. “Oh, by the way, I'm staying at your house for Christmas,” Hyuk says looking at Hongbin.

Hongbin frowns, “Why? Aren't you going to see your parents?” He asks, making a right turn and finally walking through the university's garden. The garden connects the east side building of the university with the boys' dorms.

“Mom texted saying she and dad will be going to my grandma's house because she is sick,” Hyuk says, putting his hands on the pockets of his coat. “Well you are always welcomed home but I have to call my mom anyways,” Hongbin says looking for his phone in his backpack.

Finally taking it out, he closes his backpack and puts it across his shoulder. Unlocking it he sees he has a message from his mom. He enters the message app and clicks on his mother's name. He starts reading the messages then sighs.

Bean-ah! I hope you did well on your finals! Hyuk-ah's mom called me and told me everything. Good news, he can stay here (obviously) he is always welcome but the bad news is that you two will be alone at home. Your father has some unexpected overseas business to attend to and he wants me to go with him. You can always go visit your sister at her house.

I'm sorry sweetie bean, I'm sorry that we can't spend Christmas together but at least you are not alone. We left you two some gifts under the tree but do not open it until Christmas, understood?

Love you my baby bean! I will see you soon!

From: eomma <3 ^^

  
“Well it looks we will be spending Christmas just the two of us,” Hongbin says sending a reply back to his mom and putting his phone in the back pocket of his blue jeans.

Finally, they arrive at their dorm, opening the door, both boys ran towards their single closet where they put their luggage. Each of them putting the luggage on top of their beds, they look at each other.

“At least we will be spending Christmas together,” Hyuk says opening his luggage and going to his drawers to start packing everything. Hongbin nods, not able to form words at the moment. He is too busy thinking about what they will do in a big house that is his parents' house. Two boys alone, anything could happen and Hongbin is not sure if he will be able to keep these feelings inside of him hidden any longer.

 


	5. Entry #5: December 15

 

December 15, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Home sweet home!” Hongbin exclaims as he opens the front door of his house. He gets inside, holding the door for Hyuk to get inside too. Closing the door behind him, he turns on the light switch that is located next to the door and the front of the house lights up.

“Oops, wrong one,” Hongbin says chuckling and turns the other light switch next to it and then the light on top of them and the hallway lights up. Putting his keys on top of the table that is next to his door. He walks further inside the house, motioning Hyuk to follow him. Hyuk does so, following him close behind him.

Though Hongbin's parents live in Seoul, they had to wake up early because the checkouts of the dorms were earlier than what they have expected. Falling asleep around one in the morning to wake up around five thirty in the morning, it wasn't easy to wake up. As of right now, it is eight in the morning and they just got here. Hongbin is showing Hyuk to his room. The one he always stays at when he decides to crash for the night.

Now each of the two is now in front of their door. Hongbin looks at Hyuk and says, “I'm going to catch some sleep, you can do that too if you want,” with that Hongbin opens the door to his bedroom and walks inside with his luggage. Once Hongbin closes his door, Hyuk opens his, entering the quiet room with his luggage trailing behind. He turns on the lights and closes the door.

He takes a minute to look around. It still looks the same as I left it a couple of months before, Hyuk thinks. Sure, it has been cleaned and all but everything is still place where he left them. The stack of books on top of the nightstand that he forgot to packed before he left. The earphones he had bought in a trip he had with Hongbin where still in the top of the white cabinets.

All those things make Hyuk feel even more at home. He does consider this his second home. After all those times when he was little, he begs and begs for his mother to let him have a sleepover at Hongbin house. And that wasn't just one weekend only, Hyuk wanted every weekend. He didn't like it being separated from Hongbin for a long period of time. That is why he was thankful he got Hongbin as a roommate in college.

Though now, it feels weird for him to lie down in bed when Hongbin wasn't inter same room as him. He knows he is just being stupid and that Hongbin is just right there, inside the room in front of his. He couldn't feel at ace, he couldn't bring himself to actually sleep in this room and not having Hongbin close to him.

He stands up from his bed and walks out of his room and into the hallway. He looks at Hongbin's bedroom door. In his head, he keeps fighting whether he should do this or not. Deciding to just fucking do it, he knocks on the door. “Hongbin?” Hyuk calls for him, not daring to open the eldest' door without permission.

“Hm?” It is all he gets and he already opened the door. So much for waiting until he gave you permission, he tells himself in his head.

He looks inside and founds Hongbin spread on his bed. Shoes are off his feet and onto the floor. His coat has been thrown to the floor too, also with his shirt. Hongbin now laid on his bed, shirtless and Hyuk cannot help but admire the other's body.

Soft looking skin, chocolate abs (more like white chocolate), his very sexy collarbone, his Adam's apple, everything Hyuk is seeing look fake. All too perfect, like a porcelain doll. He walks over to Hongbin's bed and sits on it, careful not to disturb Hongbin. Once Hongbin was into a deep sleep it was a bit hard to wake him up. He takes off his shoes he forgot he was wearing and laid next to Hongbin.

It feels nice, Hyuk thinks. Hongbin's warm chest was very inviting. So, he just said fuck it and move closer to him, laying his head on top of Hongbin's chest. Hongbin felt a disturbance in his sleep but didn't pay attention. Instead, he decides to snuggle to whatever it was next to him. Hyuk had closed his eyes before Hongbin's arms pull him closer.

Hongbin cuddling with him? His cheeks are a deep shade of red now. He starts to fall asleep not without thinking what to tell Hongbin once they wake up. As of now, he just wants to enjoy the elder's warmth against him.


	6. Entry #6: December 19

 

December 19, 2016.

 

 

 

 

“Hongbin-ah!” Hyuk yells from the living room while he is surfing the channels of the tv. Currently bored since he can find anything entertaining to watch. So, that is why he calls for Hongbin. The elder always has something in mind.

“What?” Hongbin asks, popping his head around the corner of the wall. He looks at Hyuk all spread out on the couch. The younger wearing some too-big black sweater and baggy grey sweatpants. They haven't been out of the house since they got here. Too lazy to leave the comfortable warmth of Hongbin's house.

“I'm bored!” Hyuk exclaims, turning off the tv and throwing the tv remote to the side. “Nothing new, you're always bored,” Hongbin says walking towards him. “I'm also cold and hungry,” Hyuk says pouting, making Hongbin stopping in front of him.

Hyuk can clearly see the rosy color forming on Hongbin's cheek. The past events on where Hyuk felt asleep with Hongbin didn't make them act weird with each other at all. In fact, they have just gotten a lot closer? You can say that.

“Want to make cookies and hot chocolate?” Hongbin asks; Hyuk smiles and nods. He stands up and both of them May their way towards the kitchen. They start taking out the ingredients for the cookies, which will be gingerbread man cookies since it is Christmas. Hongbin goes and sets the temperature on the oven and goes back towards Hyuk to help him.

“What's first?” Hyuk asks more to himself but Hongbin answers, “Well from what I am reading on my tablet, it says to sift together the flour, baking powder, ginger, nutmeg, cloves, and cinnamon,” he says while reading from the tablet he has laid in front of them.

Since neither of them knows how to bake, they decided that the best way is to look for a recipe from the internet. Which means they could still fuck up but it won't be as bad as it would have been if they didn't use a recipe.

So they do what the recipe says and in a few minutes, they have two bowls. One has the dry ingredients and the other has the ingredients that are liquid. But when they were doing that they managed to get flour all over themselves. “Okay, it says to pour the dry ingredients over to the other bowl which contains the other ingredients,” Hongbin read and Hyuk did what he is told to do. They stir the ingredients until it looks smooth, for them.

“What's the next part?” Hyuk asks, Hongbin goes and reads it from the tablet, “Divide the dough into three pieces, pat down to 1 1/2-inch thickness, wrap in plastic wrap, and refrigerate for at least 3 hours...” his voice trails out. If he had known they had to wait for three hours before they could even be freaking put it on the oven, he wouldn't have made them.

“Are you kidding me? Fucking hell,” Hyuk groans, clearly thinking the same thing as Hongbin. But since they already did the dough might as well just finish doing them. They do as the recipe says and put them on the refrigerator. Hongbin turns off the oven since they won't be using it yet.

“We should get clean at least, this shit won't be done for another 3 hours,” Hyuk says taking off his apron. Sadly, Hongbin didn't wear an apron since they could only find one. So Hongbin is now covered in flour from torso to face. Hyuk chuckles seeing his best friend appearance. “Hey Hongbin, take off your shirt so I can throw it in the washing machine with mine,” Hyuk says while taking his off.

Even though he was wearing an apron, somehow it managed to get almost all his shirt covered in flour. But not as bad as Hongbin. Hongbin does what Hyuk told him. He takes off his shirt, flour getting all over the floor and more on his face. Hongbin thanks the floor for hiding his blushing cheeks. He hands Hyuk his shirt, trying to not look at Hyuk's exposed chest and walks up the stairs, clearly going to the bathroom.

Hyuk shakes his head and walks down a hall and into a room where the washing machine is. He sets it, pours some detergent and throws the shirts and closes the lid. He doesn't know how the flour didn't get in either of their pants but it is thankful because it means less mess to clean up. But now he is wondering, standing on the hallway just thinking. He shakes his thoughts, thoughts that he will keep to himself, and walks towards his room to where his bathroom is to wash up.

The rest of the day they spend cleaning the mess they made and try to make decent cookies when it was about time to put them in the oven. They didn't come out as bad as they expect them to be. But they could have been better. So, they throw themselves into the couch, being careful not to spill the hot chocolate and decide to watch a random movie that was already halfway through finishing.

But they didn't mind, after all the time and trouble they had to go through making those damn cookies. Everything else didn't matter because they could finally relax and enjoy their treat that they had to wait four hours to eat.


	7. Entry #7: December 20

 

December 20, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyuk is at the mall today. Only five more days till Christmas and he still hasn't bought anything for Hongbin and his family, especially Hongbin. He doesn't know what to get him. The elder is very picky but at the same time not wanting anyone to give him anything.

He will then feel the burden that the other person went out of his way to buy him a gift so he will do the same. He will buy that person a gift and it will be pretty sure more expensive than the gift he got. Hongbin likes to give than to receive. He is just a caring person. Maybe that is one of the reasons Hyuk fell in love with him.

Yes, he fell in love with his best friend. He finally has acknowledged the weird feelings he has been having lately. It is all the feeling of love. He feels all bubbly and warm every time he thinks or is with Hongbin.

He never knew what the feeling of love was. Not until recently. From who that feeling it was described to him in the past; he is certain that he does love Hongbin and now like the love, a friend has for the other. No, this was different. The love he feels is the one you want to spend your life with; grow old with. And that person is his best friend since little, Lee Hongbin.

 

At the house, Hongbin is sitting crossed legs up on the couch, with his laptop on his lap. He is currently searching through the internet for something. What do you ask?

Well he is searching and this is the exact words, what to give to your best friend that you are in love with but he doesn't know? He is so invested in finding the best thing to give to Hyuk. He thinks he might just get him the entire manga collection of Naruto but then Hyuk doesn't really read much. So, he scratches that off his invisible list.

Hyuk is out today so now is the perfect time to search this up. He can do it on the comfort of his bedroom but knowing Hyuk. He will just get bored and march right through Hongbin's bedroom door without knocking.

He suddenly finds a website, like Yahoo Answers, saying the same question he has been asking the search bar for about half an hour now. And apparently, people have already answered it. So he clicks on it and reads the answers.

  
_What_ _to_ _give_ _to_ _your_ _best_ _friend_ _that_ _you_ _are_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _but_ _he_ _doesn't_ _know?_

**Asked** **by** **NarutoIsBetterThanOnePiece**

  
_Give_ _the_ _person_ _something_ _that_ _will_ _be_ _meaningful_ _to_ _him_ / _her._

**Answered** **by** : **KookieIsTheBest**

_As_ _someone_ _said_ _before_ , _something_ _you_ _know_ _that_ _they_ _will_ _like_ , _For_ _example_ , _my_ _boyfriend_ _likes_ _producing_ _so_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _getting_ _him_ _a_ _program_ _and_ _those_ _things_ _they_ _use_ _that_ _I_ _don't_ _really_ _know_ _what_ _is_ _called_ _for_ _Christmas_. _So_ _yes_ , _hope_ _this_ _helps_!

**Answered** **by** : **PinkPrince**

_You_ _know_ _what_? _Just_ _get_ _him_ _something_ _that_ _it_ _has_ _a_ _deep_ _meaning_ _for_ _both_ _of_ _you_. _Oh_ , _and_ _also_ _CONFESS_ _ALREADY_! _It'll_ _be_ _awesome_ _if_ _you_ _do_ _it_ _on_ _Christmas_ _Eve_ _or_ _Christmas_ ^ _^_

**Answered** **by** **LuckyGirl**

  
Hongbin chuckles at the responses but he laughs at the usernames of everyone. Especially the one with NarutoIsBetterThanOnePiece, that is something Hyuk will totally have as a username. Though he shakes the thought of that person asking that will ever be Hyuk. Not in a million years. He doesn't see Hongbin as that, he only sees Hongbin as a really nice friend.

He sighs but reads the last answer. “Confess already...” he reads in a whisper as if Hyuk or someone will even hear him. He thinks You know what? To hell with this, I'm going to confess! he stands up quickly forgetting that the laptop was on his lap. He hears it crash on the floor and curses behind his breath. He looks at it and thankfully, it is not damaged.

He just got too excited. He carefully grabs the laptop and runs towards his bedroom. He closes the door behind him and sits on the bed. “Time to plan this out”, he says and he stays all evening searching and typing away on his laptop. He didn't even stop when Hyuk arrived. Thankfully, Hyuk just told him he brought food over and left him alone.

“Good,” Hongbin says to himself, “if this goes by my plan, Hyuk will have a Christmas Surprise coming to him!”

 


	8. Entry #8: December 21

 

December 21, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

Hongbin is currently in kitchen cooking dinner for both of them. Both of them decided on jjajangmyun but all the delivery places were closed at this hour because of the holidays. Hongbin didn't see the reasoning on not being open until late these days but they will be open until wee hours of the morning for normal days.

Like, it the holidays, this is the season you will make a fortune with all the people ordering food since they are lazy to cook for themselves. Luckily, Hongbin's mom had the ingredients to make jjajangmyun. So, all Hongbin did was look for a recipe on the internet on his tablet and start cooking.

In the meantime, Hyuk is sitting in the middle of his room, wrapping presents. He told Hongbin that if he needed anything, that he must knock before entering or call him or text him through his phone. The only response he got from him was Hongbin rolling his eyes at him. Also, telling him that the food will be ready soon.

Hyuk is wrapping the presents he bought yesterday. In those presents is Hongbin's present. The reason why he doesn't want Hongbin to enter without giving him a warning so if he hasn't wrapped his present already, he can hide it.

He spends most of his savings on Hongbin's present. His mother gives him an allowance every week for university but he never uses the entire allowance that is giving to him for a week, in a week. So, he saves what he didn't spend that week and so on. He is glad he was able to actually find something for Hongbin.

He hopes Hongbin isn't mad at him for getting him something expensive. But Hyuk doesn't mind spending all that money on something he knows Hongbin is going to love. It will help with Hongbin's hobby, he doesn't have a proper one yet. He keeps saying it is too expensive that it was okay to use a cheaper one.

Though, it doesn't give the same quality, as Hongbin has said before. The reason why he borrows the university club's one. They don't mind though. They love when he brings it full with beauty inside. They use it on their blog and they always give the credit of them towards Hongbin.

He finishes wrapping his mom's gift and goes towards the last gift that is left to wrap; Hongbin's gift. When he is about to start wrapping it, there is a knock on the door. “Food is ready!” Hongbin yells through the other side of the door.

Hyuk got anxious for a second, he thought Hongbin was just going to burst through the door without knocking. He was going to see the present and everything was going to be doomed. Thankfully, he didn't do that.

Hyuk hides the present and stands up. He walks out of his room and into the kitchen where he sees Hongbin serving the food on two plates. He goes towards the fridge and grabs two bottles of water for them, then goes towards the tables and sits down.

Hongbin slowly follows him, placing a plate in front of Hyuk then sits down, placing the other plate in front of him. They eat normally, they talk about random things, about random stuff. Neither giving each other hints that they like each other. Will they confess their love? Will it is soon enough for them to actually get together or will it be too late and they will drift apart?


	9. Entry #9: December 22

 

December 22, 2016

 

 

 

 

  
Hongbin is sitting on his bed typing on his laptop. Currently, he is still planning on how he is going to confess his feelings towards Hyuk. He has been looking into the Internet for about four hours now and still doesn't have a single clue on what to do.

Not even what other people have done to give him an idea of what to do. People have done a lot of things so he doesn't really want to do what they have done. He wants to do something special for him.

Hyuk is a special person for him. He has been through thick and thin with him. He cannot think of someone more special than Hyuk. Though his parents are special, he just can't stop thinking about him. Something about Hyuk has just seen above everything he has to encounter on a person. He is caring, he is carefree, he is funny, he is lovable, he is sweet and the list goes on.

He really wants to make this confession into something special, memorable, and unforgettable to him. He thinks that by spending all these years hiding his feelings, he better steps up his game. Though he really doesn't want to make a confession to be very extravagant you want to make it simple and personal.

It is only been a few days and the only thing he has is why he's going to give it to him when he confesses. He still doesn't know how he is going to say it. Should he write it down first? Should he just say it at the moment? No practice, no nothing, just at the spark at the moment.

As Hongbin is in his bedroom, Hyuk is in the living room sitting on the couch like always. He already finishes wrapping all the presents he bought a few days before. He luckily could wrap Hongbin's present without Hongbin disturbing him.

A few minutes before he got a call from his mother asking him if everything was all right? He has told her that everything was fine but really, he is just so confused and bored at the same time. One, he is confused because even though, he has realized his feelings for Hongbin, he doesn't know if Hongbin feels the same way and if confessing to him on Christmas will be a good idea or a bad one.

Also, he's bored because he can do anything just sitting around on the couch and watch TV. Because someone really doesn't want to go out and that person being Hongbin.

Hongbin has been lately on his laptop a lot, in which, he really doesn't know why but he knows that is the reason they don't go out. Also, these streets are covered in snow so that might be another reason why they don't go out.

Thankfully, he bought everyone's gifts before they got a snowstorm. It wasn't a big storm but it was enough to cover the streets of some parts of Seoul and apparently one of the parts was where Hongbin house is. So, until the government comes in all the snow from the street they can really go anywhere.

So that's why he will be stuck in the house with an emotionless, sleepy Hongbin on his laptop all day long. And he can tell you, he really wasn't looking forward to it but hey! He can look at Hongbin gaze at the laptop all day without him knowing it because he really doesn't tear his gaze from the laptop.


	10. Entry #10: December 23

 

December 23, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is now a very cold night in Seoul. Since the sun has hidden the temperature decreases and it gets colder. Hongbin and Hyuk are sitting on the couch, which apparently can't seem to get up from, watching a movie.

They don't know why the tv station decided to play The Nightmare Before Christmas when it is clearly not Halloween anymore. Did they mind? No, it kind of still fits the Christmas theme. Santa appears in it so they guess it wouldn't really matter if they are watching it on the day before Christmas Eve.

They are both cuddling on the couch, trying to keep themselves warm. Well, that is what they say to themselves. But we all know they are clearly enjoying the feeling of the other's warmth on their skin. They have a huge purple blanket over them that supplies extra warm.

Both of them have a cup of hot chocolate on their hand and they drink as they watch the movie. They have some leftovers cookies on a plate on top of the coffee table in front of them. Yet neither of them have dared to touch it.

Hongbin suddenly feels something on his shoulder. So, he tears his gaze from the tv and gazes down on his shoulder. Hyuk has laid his head on his shoulder. The scent of Hyuk's shampoo suddenly hits his sense of smell. That is the scent that drives him crazy. Hyuk's scent is a mix of both sweet and spices, in which, gives him a very unique scent. Like it was stated before, a scent that brings Hongbin crazy.

He tries to calm himself. He looks back at the tv and tries to distract himself. Not clearly working because the movie just ended just as he looked at the tv. Now they only think on are the news. Something that isn't very fun for a person like him.

He dares himself and looks back again towards Hyuk's head. He has not moved an inch but Hongbin can't really see his face. So, he moves Hyuk's head a bit and sees that Hyuk has fallen asleep. He chuckles and puts Hyuk's and his cup on the coffee table in front of them, carefully not trying to wake him up.

He looks at Hyuk again. He has let Hyuk put his head on his lap and he is just wishing and praying to God for him not to have a boner at this time. Now that will be super awkward.

He traces a line on Hyuk's jawline, his sleeping face not changing a bit. He looks at his pouty lips Hyuk makes when he sleeps and he literally has to hold himself to not kiss those plump lips of Hyuk.

Is this torture for him for not confessing sooner? Because it sure feels like it. He now cannot wait until Christmas comes so he can get his already perfectly planned confession out of the way and Hyuk will be his. He just hopes it is as easy as he just says it.


	11. Entry #11: December 24

 

  
December 24, 2016.

 

 

 

 

  
It is finally Christmas Eve and it is a beautiful day outside. Though the cold weather ruins any chance to have fun outside. Hongbin is in the kitchen preparing dinner while Hyuk is sitting on a high chair of the island in the kitchen. He just looking at Hongbin. He looks at Hongbin’s hands as he cuts the vegetables for their dinner. He has never noticed how beautiful they look. It made him question if he had a kink for Hongbin’s hands but he has yet been able to find the answer to it.

  
He looks at Hongbin’s face and he can see how hard Hongbin is concentrating on making the food. His beautiful well-groom eyebrow clashing together forming a frown on Hongbin’s face. He looks at Hongbin’s lips. His sweet cherry colored lips. The way he slowly bites his bottom lip as he concentrates in the task he is doing drives Hyuk insane.

  
He imagines those sweet lips on him as they kiss the night away. He suddenly feels too warm. Might be the effect of thinking all these scenarios he wants to do with Hongbin. But they aren’t a thing yet and Hyuk is getting desperate. He has made it clear in his head that he wants to be with Hongbin. He wants Hongbin to be his cuddling friend, the one he can run to in the night when he needs him; he wants him to be his boyfriend yet he doesn’t have the courage to confess to him.

  
He thought he was ready. He thought that by being Christmas he could pop up the question. Boy, how he was wrong. It just makes him nervous and anxious. What if Hongbin refuses him? What if Hongbin is disgusted by him like him and would cut every connection they have? No, he knows Hongbin wouldn’t do that yet he can’t stop thinking about everything single thing that might happen if he does confess.

  
“Hyuk-ah! For the love of God, stop spacing out and help me with this,” Hongbin says, taring Hyuk away from his thoughts. He sees Hongbin with a bowl of rice and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” he asks. Yes, he wasn’t paying attention but he can’t read minds either. “Take the bowl and put it on the table,” Hongbin say handing him the bowl. Hyuk takes it from him, their hands brushing momentarily but it was enough to send sparks through Hyuk’s body.

  
He looks at Hongbin to see if he felt anything but didn’t see any expression on Hongbin’s face other than the same he had earlier. Concentrating on the noodles he is cooking now. Hyuk sighs and does what Hongbin told him to do, put the bowl of rice on the table. As he does that, Hongbin is trying very hard to keep a certain facial expression.

  
He doesn’t want Hyuk to see or notice he did felt sparks when their hands brush for a millisecond. He doesn’t want to show that he had noticed the way Hyuk was looking at him as he was cooking. The way Hyuk unconsciously licked his bottom lip as he kept his gaze on Hongbin’s lips. That is the moment he bit his bottom lip. He normally does that when he is trying to concentrate on something. He was trying so hard to actually seem like he was cutting the vegetables but his mind and eyes always wandered back to Hyuk.

  
He still doesn’t know how Hyuk didn’t catch into it. He was looking at Hongbin’s every move he surely must have seen a few gazes Hongbin through here and there. But no, Hyuk didn’t make a sign as he actually had a clue that Hongbin was thinking on his confession towards him tomorrow morning. On how he wishes Hyuk says yes so, he could kiss him right there and never let go. He just needs to wait for tomorrow until he actually does confess. Now he wishes tomorrow comes quicker, he really wants to know and his overthinking thoughts are making him not be able to calm down. It is going to be a long day for Hongbin for sure.


	12. Entry #12: December 25

 

  
December 25, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hyuk suddenly wakes up with a bolt. He looks at his surroundings to find everything extremely quiet. It is too quiet. Hyuk shakes his head and takes the blanket off him. He sits on the edge of the bed, trying to at least get a glimpse of sound from the house. Nothing could be heard though. The house is weirdly quiet. He expected to hear Hongbin run into his room and tell him to wake up. He expected that Hongbin would have taken his hand and dragged him out of bed, into the living room to open the presents that are placed under the tree.

  
But neither of those things happens. He didn’t even hear the sound of cooking pots as Hongbin tried to cook them breakfast. It is simply quiet and Hyuk didn’t like that. He gets up from the bed and puts on his slippers. He walks towards the door and opens it slowly, afraid that something might pop up. He fully opens it now and doesn’t see anything nor hear anything. It feels as if the house is completely isolated and he is the only here. He knows Hongbin could not be asleep at this hour; it is almost noon, Hongbin normally wakes up early, not like Hyuk, he prefers to savor his sleep.

  
He tries to step forward but then he sees a piece of paper on the floor. He kneels and picks it up. He slowly opens the folded piece of paper and finds something written inside of it.

 

 

 

Hyuk-ah! Please follow every instruction you find on the papers. Go to the place we always used to use as a hiding place.  
-H

 

He looks at the piece of paper weirdly. What is Hongbin up to now? He asks himself but nonetheless does what is written on the paper. They always used to play hide and go seek when they were little and they will always go hide in one specific area; the kitchen’s cabinets. They were small and young so they could fit inside the bottom cabinets of the kitchen. Remembering those moments brings a smile to Hyuk’s face. He had forgotten how much fun they had playing around, just doing whatever they could do at that age. Having grown up means having more responsibilities and less time to actually have fun. Even though, they have gotten away with acting, even if it were for a bit like they were little again. They didn’t play hide and go seek but they spend time together, doing whatever they could find and that it was actually enjoyable.

  
He walks down the stairs and makes a left to walk into the kitchen. He looks at the kitchen and tries to find a piece of paper. Countertops, no. Sink, no. Fridge, no. Pantry, no. He couldn’t find it and he is getting annoyed now. Then suddenly, he notices, Hongbin said where they used to use as a hiding place. They didn’t really use the entire kitchen, they only used the cabinets. Hyuk facepalms himself. He knew this yet it slipped his mind. He goes to the cabinets he remembers that they always seem to use. The one next to the fridge and the one underneath the sink. He decides to check the one he remembers Hongbin hiding in a lot, the one next to the fridge. He walks towards it and kneels. He slowly opens it and finds nothing. He sighs and stands up, walking towards the other one. He kneels in front of it and opens it, rather quickly this time.

  
There is it, a nicely folded piece of paper with the number two on it. He takes and closes the cabinet. He stands up and leans over the countertop as he slowly opens the next clue to where, he thinks, Hongbin will be at.

 

 

Yay! You found it, I hope you remember those happy times of our childhood. Now go where you normally go when you are bored here and know nothing better to do.  
-H &

 

He frowns and puts the piece of paper on the pocket of his sweatpants with the other one. He thinks, where do I normally do when I’m bored. It takes him a bit of time to actually guess where he goes. He is bored, he won’t remember what he did because all that will be in his mind is how boring he is and that he has nothing else to do. But he does guess where he spends his time the majority of the time; in the living room. He chuckles, he does spend most of his time in the living room, complaining to Hongbin who will usually be cooking them food or next to him on his laptop. He shakes his head and walks towards the living room.

  
The living room is in complete silence, everything kind of looked eerie for some reasons. He really didn’t like being alone. The Christmas tree wasn’t even on. Yes, it is morning but he expected that at least the living room will fill warmer with the Christmas tree on. He walks over to the couch where he sees the nicely folded piece of paper on top of a winter coat. Hyuk frowns and takes the piece of paper and slowly unfolds it. He hopes that whatever is written here will give an explanation on why there is a coat on the couch and that there is no one in the house but him.

 

 

Even though you get bored a lot, I hope I don’t bore you to death. Put on the coat and meet me at the backyard’s gazebo. Hurry up love, I’m freezing.

-H & S

 

  
Okay, he is now even more confused than before. He reads the piece of paper over and over again. Did Hongbin just call him love? Is this dream? Yes, it surely must be a dream, Hyuk thinks but he puts the folded paper into his pocket with the rest of the other. He takes the coat and puts it on. He zips it up and walks towards the back door that leads towards the backyard. Hongbin’s house isn’t really big but the backyard is enormous. He opens the back door and he is hit with a sudden cold breeze. He tightens a grip on his coat and walks out closing the door behind him.

  
He walks towards the gazebo and suddenly he hears music playing. He walks closer to the gazebo and sees that Hongbin is sitting on a stool with his guitar, singing. He had forgotten Hongbin knows how to play the guitar. He now is standing in front of Hongbin but Hongbin hasn’t made eye connect with him. His eyes are closes, concentrating on singing.

  
Hyuk carefully listens to the lyrics of the song that Hongbin is singing. He is not familiar with the tune nor the lyrics of the song. So Hongbin might have written this, Hyuk thinks. As he continues to listen to the lyrics and Hongbin’s soothing voice his heart starts to beat faster. Is Hongbin in love with him? The lyrics of the song makes it seem that way but it also seems as if Hongbin thinks and is sure that Hyuk will reject him. He isn’t planning to reject the poor boy.

  
He went out of his way to do all this for him. He stays in the cold for who knows how long. He even wrote him a god damn song. Why would he reject him? He is in fucking love with him. Though he realizes a bit late he is sure of his feelings. So, when he finished singing and put the guitar down, he suddenly hugs him. Hongbin stands there in shock, not knowing what to do.

  
Hongbin really didn’t expect that his confession will go through. He didn’t think Hyuk will find him and listen to the song that he had writing for him. He had to stay awake at night just to finish it and make it perfect for Hyuk. So, when he saw Hyuk opening the back door he got nervous but somehow was able to continue with his plan.

  
Hyuk pulls back and Hongbin could see his face clearly now. His eyes were watery but knowing Hyuk he would do anything so he wouldn’t cry. Hongbin takes a deep breath. He needs to finish with his plan so he takes out another folded piece of paper and hands it to Hyuk. Hyuk chuckles and takes it with trembling hands. He slowly unfolds the paper with his hands both trembling from the clod and from being nervous. Could this all be a prank? He closes his eyes as he finishes to unfold the piece of paper. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.

 

 

-H + S = (?)

 

 

It is simple yet Hyuk gets the message. It is not something he had seen someone do but Hongbin not being good with his words nor when he is calm or when he is nervous. It is something that he expected Hongbin to do. Something simple yet sweet.

  
Hyuk smiles and nods, “Yes, Hongbin! A million times, yes!” He yells and hugs Hongbin again but this time Hongbin hugs him back. Did Hongbin think this wouldn’t go through? Yes, in fact, he thought he was going to make a fool of himself. Luck was on his favor because now he has the man he loves in his arms. Hyuk suddenly pulls back a bit but only to be able to kiss Hongbin. Yes, he can finally kiss Hongbin. After all, this time wishing and imagine how it will feel like. He now could do it whenever he liked.

  
Hongbin smiles into the kiss. It is a sweet kiss but it is enough to cloud his mind to only think about. Hyuk pulls away and says, “We should get inside, you are probably have been freezing here since who knows how long,” he takes Hongbin hands as Hongbin takes his guitar. They both walk back to the house, hand in hand and neither of the two couldn’t be happier. Hyuk makes them hot chocolate while he tells Hongbin to open his present.

Hongbin really didn’t think anything could be more perfect than Hyuk finally being his boyfriend but apparently, even his boyfriend has a few surprises under his sleeve.

  
As he opens his present he sees that is it a box of a camera. But what really surprises him is what type of camera it is. “These things are expensive, why did you get me this?” Hongbin says, looking at the box more carefully not believing his eyes. Hyuk returns with two mugs full of hot chocolate and gives one to Hongbin. He sits down next to him on the floor and he says, “You deserve it and me, myself, didn’t expect you to confess on Christmas so shut up and enjoy it,” he takes a sip from his hot chocolate trying to hide the blush that crept into his face. Hongbin laughs and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Hyukkie,” Hyuk smiles and holds Hongbin’s hand with his free hand. “Merry Christmas, Binnie,” it was, in fact, a Christmas full with surprises.


	13. Entry #13: December 26 & more

 

  
December 26, 2016.

 

 

 

 

Hongbin wakes up by the sounds of something falling. He rubs his eyes and looks around to see what might have fallen. He looks at the ground and sees that the book he had in the nightstand had fallen to the floor. He frowns and looks at the nightstand and sees his phone vibrating. Oh, so it fell by the vibrations of the phone, he thinks. He tries to reach out for it but is in no luck. Something is holding him. Scratch that, it is a someone. He looks beside him and sees that Hyuk is holding onto his waist.

  
He smiles and brushes a strand of hair away from Hyuk’s eyes. He looks so angel like when he is sleeping. He kisses his button nose and then pecks his lips. Hyuk stirs a bit but pulls Hongbin closer to him. Hongbin chuckles and starts to play with Hyuk’s hair. Hyuk’s hair feels soft between his finger. Hyuk lets a moan signaling that he enjoys the way Hongbin is petting his hair right now.

  
His phone starts vibrating again and once again he tries to reach for it. He sighs and looks at Hyuk. “Yah! Hyuk, wake up!” He says chuckling as he shakes his boyfriend awake. Hyuk murmurs something under his breath that Hongbin couldn’t catch what he said. “Come on, at least let go of me,” Hongbin says trying to pry himself from Hyuk’s grasps. But only made Hyuk tighten his grip a bit more. “No, you are warm,” Hyuk says snuggling into Hongbin’s chest.

  
Hongbin laughs and plays with Hyuk’s hair. “Babe, my phone keeps ringing; it might be important,” Hongbin says kissing the top of Hyuk’s head. “I don’t hear anything,” Hyuk says and Hongbin glares at him, even though, Hyuk wouldn’t see it. “It is on vibrate mode, genius,” Hongbin says and Hyuk laughs finally opening his eyes. He moves his head to be able to see Hongbin’s face.

  
“Good morning, bean sprout,” Hyuk says and Hongbin flicks his head. “Yah! Just because you are my boyfriend doesn’t mean you can call me that,” Hongbin says pouting and Hyuk laughs. Hyuk leans in and kisses Hongbin. Their lips move in sync as Hongbin’s hand goes to Hyuk’s cheek trying to deepen the kiss. They both pull away trying to catch their breath. Hongbin kisses Hyuk’s forehead and then places his with Hyuk’s, “I love you,” Hyuk smiles and blushes. Though they are new to the dating world, they already know how much each of them means to the other. So, every obstacle that they will have in the future will be no match for them. “I love you too,” says Hyuk as he leans again for another kiss and Hongbin doesn’t deny it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-3 years later-

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hongbin is sitting by a table at a wedding reception. Weird, yes. He is in his ex-professor Jaehwan’s wedding who is marrying, or as of right now, already married Wonshik. None other than Ravi from LR. He didn’t know his music professor was dating the famous rapper but at the same time, he didn’t expect to actually form a friendship bond with his professor. Though, it is weird to call him professor now that they are friends.

  
Hongbin sighs and looks around. The reception is nicely decorated. It looks something out of a movie. He can see all the people who were invited into the wedding, and it was a lot.

There is Jaehwan’s family, there is Wonshik’s family, there is BTS, a group that J. L. Entertainment debuted two years ago, and apparently are really close with Wonshik. There is also Jung Taekwoon himself or Leo, whatever you want to call him with his husband, Cha Hakyeon, an amazing dancer and choreographer. There is also a little girl sitting with them which Hongbin could only believe that that is their daughter. Jaehwan had mentioned her before. There are more people Hongbin didn’t know.

  
And there are them, Hongbin and Hyuk. Two boys who had just graduated from university and are looking for a job. Though they do have an offer they are too scared to take it. Taekwoon had come up to them earlier to asks them if they wanted to join his company. He told them that Jaehwan has shown him their songs that they had produced for the class and he thought that they have talent and will like to help them grow into something. Both Hyuk and Hongbin told him that they will think about it.

  
Hyuk comes back with their drinks and sits beside him. Putting Hongbin’ drink on the table he grabs Hongbin’s hand and squeezes it gently. Hyuk can sense Hongbin feels out of place since the only people they really know and have talked to are Jaehwan and Wonshik.

Though, Taekwoon can count as someone they know? They have made a conversation a few times but that is about it.

  
Suddenly, the lights go out and everyone starts to whispers trying to know what is going on. Then a light shines on the center of the dance area and you can see Hakyeon’s and Taekwoon’s daughter in the middle of it. “Uncle Jaehwan, this is for you from Uncle Wonshik. Appa said that Uncle Wonshik is too embarrassed to do it himself so that is why he asked me to do it! Hope you like it!” The little girl finishes saying and the room erupts into laughter. They both look at the table where the married couple is sitting and even without the lights shining on them you can tell Wonshik’s face is completely red as Jaehwan laughs with the crowd.

  
The music starts and just by the first tone Hyuk and Hongbin can tell what song it is. It’s the song Me Gustas Tu by GFRIEND, a very popular girl group right now. They both laugh. They would expect the little girl had chosen the song but no, all of this was Wonshik’s idea. “Yah! Papa dance with me,” the little girl says and they can see Hakyeon shaking his head but nonetheless, he got up and dance with his little girl. There was a rare smile on Taekwoon’s face; they can see he is totally enjoying it.

  
Hongbin brings Hyuk’s hand to his lips giving it a sweet kiss. Hyuk tears his gaze away from the performance just enough to look at Hongbin and give him a shy smile. When Hyuk moves his gaze back to the performance Hongbin can’t take his eyes off him. He wonders when will be the time when they will be sitting right where Jaehwan and Wonshik are right now. He just hopes that maybe he will pop up the question soon and then he will see Hyuk wear a wedding ring matching his a lot sooner. He just needs to find the right place and the right time. But for now, he will enjoy the now. 


End file.
